Issei Hyoudou: DxD Gamer
by legendary-neon
Summary: Issei Hyoudou. A pathetic, Perverted kid with zero academic or physical skills, parents are disappointed in him, and more than likely than not will never achieve anything in his life. Fate has been altered. Issei Hyoudou now granted with the Gamer ability will exceed pass all limitations!


**Issei Hyoudou:** DxD Gamer

I'm pathetic. Perverted kid with zero academic or physical skills, parents are disappointed in me, and one of those guys who wouldn't have a future. Everything changed with the **Gamer**.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool Dxd**

"Issei": normal Speech.

'Issei': normal thought

 **"Issei": Demon/Beast/Dragon/Bijuu normal speech**

 **'Issei': Demon/Beast/Dragon/Bijuu normal thought**

 **The Gamer: Normal Text for Gamer**

 **Epilogue**

Got beat up by the kendo club for peeping and I was feeling more down than usual. So when a pretty girl, Yuuma Amano, came up to me with huge breast, goddamn those boobs, asking for a date I thought maybe I might have a chance in making it in life and get an actual girlfriend

We had gone on dates for a few weeks now. I liked everything about her, personality, looks, boobs, goddamn those boobs. Heck I really started to care about her for more than her looks.

I thought the date had went well she had smiled or at least I thought she did and there were moments where I thought a cruel smirk was on her face but just waved it off.

All good things had to come to end and our date was no exception. So here I was, in a deserted park at just the right time in the night, so dark if someone were to look from afar we would be hard to see.

Yuuma separated from where she was linked around my arm and pressed her breast against my chest. And blushed and looked at me with trembling eyes.

'I-I had a fun t-time tonight"

"Me too"

""I have a request for our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

'My first kiss!' I grinned in anticipation. "Sure"

She blushed even harder and leaned even more and pressed her "assets" even more into me and whispered into my ear.

"Will you **die** for me?"

...

...

'Wait what'

"Could you repeat that"

The smile was still there but it had lost all and any innocence it may have had and had transformed into something. **Sinister**

Suddenly Black feathery wings sprouted of her back. And she seemed to elevate of the ground and she repeated

"Will you die for me?"

"Wha?"

She took that as her cue to complete her transformation. Her clothes ripped apart and in their place were strips of leather barely covering her body in a twisted caricature of clothing and armor. Now all she needed was a whip.

'Bad Issei. Now's not the time to think that'

He could only watch as a spear of light formed in Yumma's hand if that was even her name.

Next thing I know a spear made of light plunges through my chest.

 _Thump_

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

"Why? I-I liked no loved you!" I gasped

It wasn't just the physical pain I felt. I also felt emotional pain. The girl I gave my heart to. The first girl I got to hang out with. Betrayed me and all because of some stupid _shit_ about a fucking sacred gear or whatever.

"I'm so _sorry_ Issei," she drawled out sarcastically "But your sacred gear was a threat _Issei_ " wearing out my name like it left a bad taste in her mouth her face twisted in sadistic pleasure.

"Mom, Dad, sorry for having brought nothing but shame on yuu…."

 **Life End**

 **Devilization: 0%**

 **10%**

 **24%**

 **45%**

 **55%**

 **70%**

 **95%**

 **100%**

 **Devilization** **In Complete**

 **Cannot process**

 **Gamer Initiated**

 **I know this chapter was short. I should affirm the next chapters will be at least 20(or 10) times more words. I would also like to give credit to joshiewoshie, NickTheHun,** **andrew9495, Harutora75, Spktr Alpha, and Silent Songbird for inspiring me. Feel free to check out their gamer fics. Also feel free to check this link for other Issei gamer reading**

 **threads/issei-the-gaming-pathfinder-high-school-dxd-the-gamer-mythology.2511/#post-509584**

 **I highly recommend checking all their fics their pretty good. I hope my fic can be as good as there's. All types of reviews are accepted. If you someone does review and you're a guest and your named guest I will answer you as one entity. So for example if a bunch of guest talk named guest I will answer the question as a whole or just ignore a question for another. I will however individualize you if you specify a name whether it be anonymous, guest1, etc. I'm trying to recreate what joshiewoshie did in his gamer fic but take a different turn to it and also hopefully be able to continue it further then joshiewoshie was able to. I'm still not sure Issei's gonna be a devil or not. I guess the audience will decide that.**

 **Peace**


End file.
